The present invention relates to merchandise display packages, and more particularly, to merchandise display cards for tools having handles and shanks.
Display cards are widely employed to mount articles for point of purchase displays. In such carded merchandise, the article of merchandise is commonly secured to the card by skin packaging, blisters and fasteners such as conventional wire staples or plastic ties.
Some display cards utilize tabs which may be bent upwardly from the plane of the body of the card and having apertures to receive and secure the merchandise to the card. Exemplary of such a card is Obeck U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,665. This card utilizes an elongated inverted V-shaped tab which is bent upwardly from the plane of the card and provided with ovoid-shaped apertures in both of its legs to receive the handle of a paint brush. The ovoid shaped apertures of the tab may be doubled together to bring them into register and allow the handle of a paint brush having a generally ovoid shape to be inserted therein. Once inserted, the brush is rotated a quarter turn about its longitudinal axis to a plane parallel to the card, and the brush handle is locked in the apertures as a result of their ovoid shape. The Obeck display card, however, does not afford a secure locking engagement for handles with a uniform cross section such as round handles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel merchandise display package including an article with a handle and an elongated shank which is locked firmly to the card.
It is also an object to provide such a display package in which both the handle and the shank of the article are substantially fully exposed to enable handling and examination of the article by a consumer.
Another object is to provide such a package which does not require any additional fastening elements to secure the article to it.
A further object is to provide such a package which utilizes a display card which may be fabricated relatively easily and economically.
A still further object is to provide a novel method for securing a tool to a display card.